The Seduction of Shikamaru Nara, part 1
by Orohime
Summary: The heir to the Nara legacy is on the outs with his longtime lover. A few words dropped from the right lips take root in his imagination, leading him to a new experience with an unexpected partner. Shikacentric. Oneshot. Yaoi. Mature Audiences ONLY!


Shikamaru Nara sat at the quiet bar, sipping his sake slowly. It had been a long day, and he was still aching a bit from the blow Temari had delivered a few weeks ago. True it was his fault for not paying enough attention to her, but she didn't have to just dump him like that. She could have said something, pointed out that he wasn't making her happy. He'd have tried to fix it, even if it was a drag.

He sighed, and in that moment decided to stay away from serious relationships. They were far too bothersome, required too much work. He would stick with casual sex for a while, at least until his family became really demanding about marriage and heirs. He knew these things would be required of him eventually, but his whole family was laid back and had the tendency to procrastinate, so it was likely to be years before they put any real pressure on him.

He sat there staring at nothing, lost in his brooding thoughts until a familiar voice pulled him out of his reverie, a voice he hadn't heard in months.

"Hey, Shika! What's up slacker?" He turned to face the new comer, sleepy eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled at the perky blonde.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see man," he replied, clasping the young man's forearm in greeting. "Sit a while, have a few drinks and tell me about this mission that took you away for so long."

"Ah, that," sighed the blonde wearily as he took a seat and accepted a sake cup. He downed the fiery liquid in one gulp, surfacing from the delicate glass with a loud gasp.

"Whoa, slow down! You keep going at that rate and you'll be trashed in no time," admonished Shikamaru.

"Sorry, it's been too long since I could drink, or even relax for that matter," sighed Naruto. He set down the cup, declining another serving and leaned back in his chair, a contented expression on his face and his cheeks flushing from the alcohol.

"Was your mission that bad?"

"Oh yeah. I can't go into details, but it was nearly a disaster about seven times over, and it just kept dragging out longer and longer. And to make it worse, Sasuke and Sakura got together and were humping every chance they got, which just made my situation worse, cause there was no one for me to get it on with."

"What, your hand isn't good enough for you anymore?" asked Shikamaru wryly.

"It's not the same and you know it Shika," snorted Naruto. "That gets so boring after a while."

"So switch hands," teased the Nara heir.

"That doesn't work you know," replied the nineteen year old ninja seriously. "I was almost tempted to jump Kakashi Sensei, but that would just be too weird."

"No kidding, aside from the fact he's a guy, he's also your mentor."

"You should try another guy sometime, Shika. It's great!"

"No thank you," replied Shikamaru sourly. Naruto Uzumaki just laughed at his discomfort.

"I guess you won't ever have the chance with a vixen like Temari holding your leash," chuckled Naruto. Shikamaru felt his face fall, which was pretty serious considering his expression was always rather bland to begin with.

"Oh yeah, her."

"Huh? What's the matter Shika?"

"Ah, we broke up a few weeks ago," replied Shikamaru. "She said I wasn't putting enough effort into the relationship and she felt neglected."

"Crap, I'm sorry," said the blonde, unconsciously scrubbing at the back of his head. "I didn't know or I wouldn't have said anything."

"Nah, its alright," replied Shikamaru, trying to sound casual. "The whole thing was tiresome anyway. She was way too demanding, and I never could stand her brothers."

"Yeah, those two can be difficult to deal with, though Gaara is real tiger in the sack."

"Geez, do you have to talk about that? How'd you get to be such player anyway? When we were kids you had your sights set on Sakura and no one else."

"I realized that wasn't ever going to happen," replied the blonde with a shrug. "Instead of letting it make me bitter I decided to live it up. As a ninja you never know if you'll be killed tomorrow, so it's best to enjoy the now to it's fullest. That means not restricting yourself with narrow-minded ideals."

"Huh," replied the Nara heir thoughtfully.

"That's what you need right now," said Uzumaki, clapping the other young man on the shoulder. "To get over Temari, you need to have a sultry, kinky, red-hot, super-naughty sort of fling!"

"Yeah, sure, but where am I gonna find something like that?" asked the dark-haired man, taking another sip of sake. Naruto suddenly leaned nearer, his mouth so close to Shikamaru's ear that his lips brushed the rim as he spoke.

"I could show you a thing or two," he purred softly. Shikamaru stiffened, his cheeks beginning to burn. Retaining his calm he reached up, placed his hand on the blonde's cheek, and firmly pushed him away.

"Quit fooling around, Naruto."

"I'm not fooling, I'm serious! I'll make you see stars," he chuckled with a grin and a wink.

"No thanks, Uzumaki. I don't swing that way."

"Don't knock it till you try it, Nara. If it makes you more comfortable I'll use my sexy jutsu so I look like a girl. I can sustain that for hours you know."

"You're sick, Uzumaki," replied Shikamaru, turning his head away to hide the fact that he was flushing an even deeper crimson. He'd seen Naruto's sexy jutsu, and the idea was sort of tempting in a perverted sort of way.

"Or I could give you every straight man's fantasy," continued the blonde in a seductive voice. "I could use the harem jutsu. Just think, dozens of sexy women with their hands all over…"

"Enough, Uzumaki!" shouted Shikamaru, spinning to glare at his tormentor. Naruto was grinning mischievously, and as he saw the embarrassed expression the Nara heir wore he began roaring with laughter.

"Ah man! The look on your face! I finally found out what it takes to get a rise out of you!" Shikamaru was taken aback. Had Naruto been teasing him the entire time, just trying to make him loose his cool?

"You're so bothersome," muttered Shikamaru, refilling his sake cup. This only made Naruto laugh harder.

"Ah well, I'm tired, I'm going home," said the blonde, stretching to his limits as he vacated his chair. "I'll see you later Shika." He walked around the Nara heir, heading for the door, but paused on his other side. "Let me know if you change your mind," he breathed in the brunette's ear.

"Just go away you fool!" growled Shikamaru. Naruto continued out the door chuckling to himself and leaving the embarrassed Nara heir with the torturous image of dozens of beautiful blonde girls rubbing up against him.

-------------------------

A week had passed and Shikamaru hadn't seen Naruto again except at a distance. Rumors stated that he was busily seducing people though, so the Nara heir was fairly certain the other young man had only been teasing him that night. He'd been called to Tsunade's office to receive a mission, the first in almost a month for him. Despite his lazy attitude he was glad to have something to take his mind off things, especially since his dreams of late had been taking some very strange turns. Just this morning he'd woken in a fevered sweat from a sexual dream of Temari, only by the time things had gotten really steamy in his dream, Temari had turned into Naruto. Damn that punk for messing with his head!

When he entered the hokage's chambers he was met by that familiar laughter. Naruto sat on the woman's desk regaling Tsunade, Ino and Kiba with a racy story concerning Sasuke and Sakura's leisure activities on their last mission.

"So then the branch broke and they fell out of the tree, but Sasuke's hair got tangled on a branch on the way down. If I hadn't cut him down he'd still be dangling there, naked as the day he was born!" The others were howling with laughter.

"So that's why his hair is short again!" crowed Kiba. "And here he told me he was just tired of messing with it!"

"But why didn't Sakura cut him down?" gasped Ino, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"She was so embarrassed that she ran and hid," smirked Naruto. "I had to send Sasuke after her with a change of clothes before she would come back. See, they thought they were being really quiet and sneaky, like I wouldn't notice them doing the nasty in the tree I was sitting against. When she landed on her cute little rump, totally nude right in front of me she was mortified."

"So you had Sasuke hanging helplessly and you didn't take advantage of the situation?" grinned Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I was tempted to be sure. I mean, what a body! And of course I had to tease him a bit before I helped him out," chuckled Naruto. "But even I'm not perverted enough to mess with someone who doesn't want it. Too close to rape."

"Well that's a relief," said Shikamaru from where he leaned against the door. "I guess that means I'm safe from you on this mission."

"Ah, but if I can get you to say 'yes' you're fair game, Shika-chan," purred Naruto throwing him a wink. Shikamaru tsked and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Well now that you're all here I guess its time to brief you on your assignment," said Tsunade, leaning back in her chair and plucking a sealed scroll from her ample cleavage, which was possibly the safest place in the entire village.

All through the briefing Shikamaru was unable to stop glancing at Naruto's whiskered face.

-------------------------------------------

_All was dark. He couldn't see or hear or even move, but he could feel all too well. His body tingled as warm hands slid across his sweat-damp skin. Shivers of pleasure racked him as he was touched all over. He suddenly became aware that he could move now, and his own hands began to roam. The sensation of warm smooth skin beneath his questing fingers was delightful. Soft hair slid through his fingers. His thumb traced across willing lips, which promptly engulfed the digit in a hot wetness, the other's tongue teasing the pad._

_As he enjoyed these newest feelings he became aware that his hearing had returned, and low, purring moans graced his ears, the sound of which bolstered his desire tenfold. They touched and caressed each other, kissed and rubbed against each other, the pleasure slowly building in intensity. As he neared his climax the sensual voice whispered something in his ear._

"_Look at me, Shikamaru."_

_He obeyed and found himself looking into beautiful, lust-clouded, ocean-blue eyes_.

------------------------------------------

Shikamaru jolted awake and sat up quickly, panting and sweating, his heart racing. _Shit_, he thought. _Another Naruto dream. Why the hell am I having nocturnal fantasies about that idiot anyway?_ Since their mission together, he'd been having them more and more frequently until he couldn't even close his eyes for a few minutes without the images flashing through his mind.

He adjusted his pants, which were binding painfully around his throbbing erection, then looked around. He was at the Nara estate and he'd fallen asleep on the couch. With a frustrated sigh he rose and headed for the bathroom.

"Something the matter, son?" Shikamaru froze, then turned toward the source of the voice. His father sat in one of the living room chairs, a bottle of sake on the table next to him and a newspaper in his hands. He hadn't realized the elder Nara male was in the same room.

"Nah," replied Shikamaru noncommittally. "Just a bad dream."

"Must have been some dream," replied his father with some amusement, glancing away from his paper to his son's lower section, then up to his eyes. "So who is Naruto? Friend of yours?" The Nara heir felt his face begin to burn and turned away.

"Yeah, sort of," he replied, and hastily made his way to the bathroom, chased by his father's chuckling. Once he reached the dubious sanctuary he stripped down and ran the water in the shower at it's coldest. He stood beneath the icy water until his hormones settled before adjusting it to a warmer setting and washing himself free of the sweat induced by the erotic dream.

While he went through the routine motions of washing and grooming himself he gave serious thought to his situation. He was getting a little weirded out by these dreams, so much so that he was beginning to question his own sexuality. If he was truly straight, then why did he keep dreaming of a male in such a sexual context?

"_I could show you a thing or two,"_ that purring voice whispered in his mind. He shivered as he remembered their conversation of a month past. _"Don't knock it till you try it, Nara."_

He shook his head. He was too confused. It was all because of his break up with Temari, he was sure. It had left him lonely and vulnerable, so when Naruto had made that suggestion it had taken deep root in his brain. That had to be it. But how to get it out?

"Let me know if you change your mind," 

He shivered again at the memory of the blonde's breath caressing his neck when he said those words, and as a consequence had to turn the shower to cold again. He needed advice from someone he trusted.

Determined to find a way to stop the dreams and feel normal again, he dressed quickly and went in search of the person he trusted most in the world.

-----------------------------------

Shikamaru found Asuma at their favorite quiet little bar, sipping sake and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Shika, how's it going," greeted the older jounin. Shikamaru shrugged lazily and took a seat by his mentor. "Relax and have some sake, son. You up for a game of Go?"

"Sure," replied the Nara heir, pouring himself some of the liquor his former teacher was already imbibing. They acquired a board from the owner of the establishment and set it up, Shikamaru taking black and Asuma taking white with a four stone handicap.

About midway through the game, with a good bit of sake loosening his tongue, Shikamaru finally found the nerve to explain his predicament to his mentor. Asuma listened impassively until the young man had finished his tale, then sat silently for a while, the game of Go forgotten.

"So what's the problem?" he asked finally.

"What do you mean what's the problem? Haven't you been listening?" asked Shikamaru in exasperation.

"Yes, I have," replied Asuma evenly, lighting another cigarette. "You have the hots for another man and it disturbs you because you've only been with or felt attracted to women up to this point."

"You're no help," muttered Shikamaru sullenly. Asuma took a drag and blew the smoke out in a long white stream.

"There's nothing wrong with being attracted to the same sex, Shika. Tell me, does the idea disgust you?" Shikamaru slowly shook his head. "Then you're just nervous because the feeling is new and unfamiliar, and the intensity of your reaction scares you a little. Naruto has sparked your curiosity, and the cure you seek is to give in to your base desires. Satisfy the curiosity and you may never feel like coupling with another man again. On the other had you may find you like it and continue to desire it. Either way, what does it matter? The only difference in being bi-sexual is that you have a wider range or partners. If it makes you feel any better, I'm bisexual myself, and so is your father. As a matter of fact, at least 80 of all shinobi are, regardless of being male or female." Shikamaru was stunned by those revelations. Asuma was bi? He'd never even suspected. And his own father too? That was almost too much to digest.

Asuma left shortly there after, saying he was meeting Kurenai that night, and Shikamaru was left alone with his contemplations. He sat at the bar, sipping sake, trying not to think of anything in particular, instead, allowing his mind to process everything his teacher had said at it's own pace. It was several hours later when a hand clapped him on the shoulder, drawing him back to full awareness.

"Hey Shika! Asuma said you wanted to talk to me," said Naruto cheerily, sliding into the seat next the Nara heir.

_Damn you Asuma, I'll get you for this_, thought Shikamaru, turning to the bartender and asking for another glass and bottle of sake in order to hide his crimson cheeks. He'd managed to control his blush by the time the man delivered the requested items, and he turned back to the blonde, handing him the cup and pouring him some sake.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked the blonde, sipping the beverage.

"Asuma didn't tell you?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, he said it wasn't his place to say," replied the blonde with a shrug. _Thank goodness for small blessing_, though the Nara heir.

"I've been having strange dreams lately," began the young man, then trailed off, not sure how to breach the subject. Naruto waited for a few minutes, then broke the silence.

"Let me guess, they're about me," he said with a grin and a wink.

"Yeah, they are," blurted Shikamaru. The blonde laughed heartily, as though he thought his friend was joking. "I'm serious, Uzumaki." The fox-nin stopped and regarded the shadow-nin with surprise, then a huge grin spread across his face and he struck a ridiculous pose, one arm curled behind his head, the other hand on an out-thrust hip, and a come-hither look on his cute face.

"Such is the power of my sexiness," he purred, and Shikamaru had to laugh, though he managed to roll his eyes as well. Naruto was first and foremost the biggest clown in Konoha.

"So tell me more about these dreams," the blonde prompted after returning to his normal slouch and sipping a bit more rice wine. "I'm assuming I'm a girl in them, but how many of there are me what am I doing?"

"Actually there's only one and you're a boy in them," admitted Shikamaru with a rising blush. One blonde eyebrow raised on the other's face.

"Feeling a little bi-curious are you?" he asked with a grin. Shikamaru gave up trying to control his embarrassment and just let his face turn red.

"Well, that's what Asuma says," he replied. "He says I should just get it out of my system and maybe it will go away. Or maybe it won't, but whatever I guess. Man, this whole thing is troublesome."

"Is that so," murmured Naruto leaning close and brushing his lips against the Nara heir's ear. Shikamaru's face was on fire and he instinctively flinched away.

"God, Uzumaki! Not in public!"

"Alright, your place or mine?" asked the grinning blonde. Shikamaru hesitated. Was he really going to do this? He took a deep breath and decided he might as well get it over with. His dreams were damn insistent and masturbation just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Yours," he replied. "I don't think I can look my father in the face right now." He flushed harder as he remembered what Asuma had told him about the elder Nara.

"Great, lets go!" said Naruto enthusiastically, downing the rest of his sake and grabbing the bottle to go.

"Right now?" asked Shikamaru, squirming uncomfortably.

"No time like the present." Shikamaru shrugged and finished the sake in his cup, then rose to follow the blonde out the door. They wove through the streets and alleys of Konoha until they reached Naruto's second floor apartment. The fox-nin unlocked the door and politely held it open for the other jounin. Shikamaru walked in and looked around as Naruto closed and securely locked the door. He'd never been to Naruto's home, had never realized what a small place he lived in, little more than a room that served as bedroom/kitchen/dining-room/living-room all together and a tiny bathroom. He remembered then that Naruto was an orphan, unlike his classmates and friends, most of whom were the heirs to prominent ninja families.

"Make yourself at home, I'll get us some cups" said the blonde handing him the bottle of sake and digging in a cabinet.

"Ah, don't bother," replied the shadow-nin, emphasizing his point by drinking directly out of the bottle. Naruto grinned and did the same when he was handed the vessel.

"Finish it off," said the blonde as he passed it back, and Shikamaru complied, gulping down the last few swallows and feeling the pleasant heat of the alcohol rush through his veins. As he removed the bottle from his mouth it was replace by a pair of warm, soft, sake and ramen flavored lips. A different kind of fire burnt its way through his body while lust and embarrassment warred in his brain for dominance.

He found himself being pushed backwards until the edge of Naruto's bed hit the backs of his knees and he toppled backward into the embrace of the messy covers, Naruto's warm weight atop him. His head was spinning from the alcohol, and his inhibitions were melting away one by one, embarrassment fading into the background as desire flared, fueled by the sensation of lips, tongue and teeth dancing down his jaw-line and neck.

He moaned and writhed as the blonde bit and suckled at his throat, his hands sliding up underneath his shirt and wandering across his stomach and chest. His hands moved up to tangle in Naruto's golden hair. It was as soft as in his dreams. Naruto's mouth captured his own again, massaging slowly and sensuously. The tip of his tongue brushed lightly against Shikamaru's lips asking permission, which was given as the brunette parted his lips and sucked on the warm wet muscle.

His own hands slid beneath Naruto's clothes, and soon the blonde was divested of his shirt. Shikamaru's vest and mesh followed the garment to the floor. Naruto licked down his chest to a nipple, nipping and lapping at the responsive flesh until it was so hard it was almost painful. He trailed kisses even lower, moving his hand to rub against the other man's erection through his pants, causing him to gasp and squirm. Naruto caught his pants and slipped them down to his knees, at which point Shikamaru promptly kicked them off along with his sandals. He was completely naked now, and feeling more than a little vulnerable. Not thinking it fair that Naruto still had the protection afforded by his pants, he attacked the zipper. Naruto obliged his wishes, becoming completely naked himself.

He then went back to his ministrations, dipping to breath teasingly on Shikamaru's arousal before sliding out his tongue and licking the tip. Shikamaru groaned, then cried out as the blonde's lips wrapped around the head and his tongue swirled in circles. A hand gripped his base an began to stroke slowly as his tongue and lips danced across the rest of his erection, sending waves of unbelievable pleasure crashing through him. Maybe it was because Naruto was a male and had the benefit of a male's point of view, but Shikamaru had never had a more talented mouth grace his manhood.

Naruto squirmed a bit, repositioning himself so that he could continue the oral massage while reaching his free hand between the Nara heir's legs. Slowly and gently he inserted one finger into his entrance, using his attention to the young man's member as a distraction. He searched a bit and knew he'd found the spot he was looking for when Shikamaru screamed his name and bucked, his nails digging into the blonde's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He continued to massage the bundle of nerves, adding a second finger and a scissoring motion to the mix, as well as swallowing the Nara heir's arousal to the hilt. Under an assault of pleasure like that it took only a few minutes for Shikamaru to shoot his hot seed into the other man's mouth, shouting his pleasure in a hoarse voice. After spasming for what seemed an eternity, he collapsed back into the covers, sweaty and spent. He lay there limp as a rag for several minutes, aware only of the intense afterglow of the most awesome orgasm he'd ever felt, the sensation of the blonde who'd caused the feeling lapping up the spilt cum from his belly, and the continued scissoring of Naruto's fingers in his entrance.

Naruto rose up over him, pressing his warm, trembling body down atop him and kissing him passionately. Shikamaru felt his arousal as the blonde ground against his thigh. Naruto shifted his position, grabbing the Nara heir's legs and wrapping them around his waist, then kissing him again as he pushed himself into his relaxed entrance. He tensed and cried out as the pain shot through him.

"It's okay, relax," whispered Naruto, still sliding slowly into him. The brunette forced himself to obey and the pain lessened substantially. Naruto paused when he was fully seated, allowing his partner to get used to the feeling of being filled despite the desperate ache in his member. He needed to calm down anyway or it would be over too soon. Instead he occupied himself with nibbling on Shikamaru's lower lip and stroking his flaccid manhood back to life.

Eventually the pain subsided completely and the Nara heir wiggled experimentally, testing the feelings that having Naruto deep inside him evoked. It wasn't unpleasant, he found, especially with the blonde's hand pumping at his member. Naruto took his squirming as a signal to begin his own movement, pulling out slowly almost all the way, then pushing back in just as slowly. He did this several times as Shikamaru moaned beneath him, adjusting his angle with each thrust, searching for that spot again. Suddenly the brunette cried out and clutched his partner's hips, pulling him in deeper.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction. Now the real fun could begin. He paused long enough to capture the Nara heir's wrists and pin his arms above his head with one hand. With the other he continued to stroke the man's throbbing erection in time with his torturously slow thrusts.

Shikamaru was completely at the blonde's mercy. Naruto was doing things to him he'd never had the capacity to imagine and evoking the kind of pleasure that he hadn't even been able to dream about. The sensation that shot through him every time Naruto hit that sweet spot deep inside him was indescribable, sizzling along his nerves like a surge of electricity. And he was going so slowly! It was agony to be in so much ecstasy, so close to climax but unable to achieve that pinnacle.

"Gods, Naruto!" He cried finally when he couldn't stand it anymore. "Just…just finish it! I can't…stand it! Please!" Naruto's purring chuckle against his neck sent another, somehow separate thrill along his spine.

"As you wish," he whispered, repositioning himself again and bracing himself with both hands. He began to move again and Shikamaru gripped his hips, urging him to go faster, thrust deeper. Naruto obliged, slowly quickening his pace until he was pounding into the Nara heir almost violently, both young men loudly shouting their pleasure. Shikamaru came for the second time, shooting his cum against Naruto's belly from where it dripped back onto him. The blond moaned loudly at the sight and with a few more hard thrusts achieved his own orgasm, biting his lip and arching his back as he spilled into the brunette beneath him.

The blonde collapsed atop him and they lay there entangled, gasping and trembling, sweat and semen mingling. Eventually Naruto pulled out and rolled onto his back, and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

---------------------------

Shikamaru woke a few hours later. He stretched luxuriously, feeling completely sated for the first time in months. As he remembered what had happened the night before he sat up and looked around. He was still in Naruto's apartment. More specifically he was still in Naruto's bed, and still buck-naked. The blonde was nowhere in sight and at first the Nara heir thought he'd left altogether. Then he heard running water from the bathroom.

A shower sounded great just about then, for he smelled of sweat and there was cum dried on his stomach that was beginning to itch uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep without cleaning himself up. It was a testament to how deeply the blonde shinobi had satisfied him.

He rose and stretched, finding that his backside was rather sore. That was to be expected after the activities of the night before. As he walked toward the bathroom he wondered idly if this was how a girl felt after loosing her virginity.

Shikamaru unbound his hair and slipped past the shower curtain to join Naruto in the bathtub. The blonde's eyes were tightly closed and his head tilted back, exposing the full length of his neck as he rinsed soap from his golden hair. Shikamaru gave into the temptation that presented, stepping forward, slipping his arms around the young man's waist and beginning to kiss the wet skin of his throat. He was rewarded with the taste of shampoo and a startled gasp from the fox-nin.

"Shika, you're awake!" he said, then moaned softly as the shadow-nin's teeth nipped at a particularly sensitive spot at the apex of neck and shoulder. "Aaah, good morning to you too." The two alternately made out and washed themselves, cleaning the traces of the previous night's passion away while building a new base of pleasure.

As they rinsed the last of the soap from their skins Naruto sank to his knees, once again pleasuring the Nara heir orally. He stroke with one hand, restraining his hips to keep him from thrusting with the other and stroked his tongue up and down the exposed underside of his member before kissing the tip, then sucking hard, the tip of his tongue probing the small opening there. Shikamaru leaned against the wall, fingers clawing at the slick white tiles, watching the wet golden head bob between his legs. The erotic site made him whimper with pleasure.

When Naruto had him so close to climax that he was shaking he grabbed the blonde hair and pulled the young man firmly away.

"Not yet," he panted. "I want to come inside of you." Naruto looked up at him with those deep ocean-blue eyes clouded with lust and nodded his assent, then stood and drew the Nara heir out of the confines of the shower. Shikamaru took the lead then, grasping the blonde's arousal and gently pulling him back to the bed. He shoved the other young man down onto his back and fell over him, kissing him deeply and rubbing their damp bodies together, grinding erection against erection.

As the blonde squirmed and moaned beneath him Shikamaru slowly trailed kisses and bites down his neck, chest and stomach, until he reached that most sensitive of parts. He was tentative at first, licking and touching experimentally and paying close attention to his partner's reactions. He was delighted by the sounds Naruto made and became bolder as the blonde became more vocal, lapping and sucking at the throbbing organ. The fox-nin made mewling sounds, hands tangling in Shikamaru's unbound brown hair.

The shadow-nin finally worked up to taking the whole thing into his mouth and decided it wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. Naruto tasted clean from the shower, and the pre-cum that oozed slowly from the tip was salty but not unpleasant. He became more enthusiastic, sliding the swollen member in and out of his mouth rapidly as Naruto writhed and whimpered.

"I…aaaahh…I'm gonna cum!" he cried in warning and Shikamaru pulled back, startled. That turned out to be something of a mistake for he caught the explosion of Naruto's orgasm full in the face. He sputtered a bit and Naruto managed to prop himself up to see what was wrong. "Oh, geez…sorry," he panted, falling back again. "That's why…you never…pull back. If you don't…like the taste…just spit."

"Lovely," muttered Shikamaru. "You could have told me that earlier."

"If it makes you feel any better the same thing happened to me the first time," laughed the blonde and pulled Shikamaru up so he could lick his face clean.

"Ew, that's your own…"

"Yeah, so? How is it different from tasting yours?" Shikamaru thought about that for a while then shrugged.

Naruto recovered quickly and pushed Shikamaru onto his back, attacking his neck and rubbing sensually against him until his arousal was fully restored. Then he straddled the Nara heir. Guiding the brunette's member with one hand and bracing himself with the other, he slowly lowered himself onto the young man's shaft. The brunette hissed through his teeth. He'd never felt something so tight or hot encasing him. The sensation nearly made him orgasm right there. As Naruto came fully down on him he grasped his hips to still him until he calmed down. He finally felt himself backing from the edge of climax and sighed, opening his eyes to find Naruto smiling down at him mischeviously.

The blonde clenched around him and Shikamaru shouted and arched, nails digging into Naruto's hips. The blonde began to move rhythmically, rocking from front to back, then side to side, then rotating his hips in a circle and grinning all the while at the Nara heir's reactions. Feeling impatient the brunette fisted the fox-nin's member and began to stroke fiercely. Naruto got the message and flexed his thighs, bouncing up and down rapidly. As Naruto rode him, Shikamaru began to buck his hips up to meet him as he came down. They found a rhythm, Naruto leaning back to allow the other's shaft to hit his prostate. They moved together frantically, moaning and sweating, and soon were each screaming as their seed streamed out of them.

When they had recovered enough they showered again quickly, rinsing the sweat and other bodily fluids from their skin, then dressed and went out to get some ramen for dinner.

"So, what do you think now?" asked Naruto as they made their way to Ichiraku.

"I think we should do this again sometime," replied Shikamaru with a slight smile. The blonde grinned broadly and winked saucily at his latest conquest.

"Any time Shika-chan," he purred. They came to the ramen shop and ducked under the short curtains, taking their seats.

"Well hi there, boys!" They turned to find Kakashi and Iruka sitting in the shop, with steaming bowls of ramen already sitting in front of them. It was Iruka who had spoken, his charming face made even more appealing by a wide smile.

"So, busy day?" asked Kakashi casually, but with a raised eyebrow that implied loads more than his tone of voice. Shikamaru found himself blushing again, but Naruto just grinned mischievously.

"Very," he replied saucily.

"Oh, have you heard," intervened Iruka before Shikamaru could become thoroughly embarrassed. "The Subaku siblings have come here from Sunagakure for a few weeks."

"Oooo," purred Naruto. "Gaara is here? Hmmm…I have a feeling life will be fun for the next few weeks." His blue eyes twinkled eagerly for a moment then he seemed to start and turned thoughtfully to Shikamaru. "That means Temari is here too."

"So?" replied Shikamaru with a shrug.

"That won't make you uncomfortable? You two were together for a long time."

"No big deal," verified the Nara heir. And to his own surprise, it was true. He missed Temari, but it didn't hurt any more to think of her.

Once they had finished their dinner Naruto invited him to go clubbing.

"We'll have a few drinks, socialize, dance and see what happens," grinned the blonde. Shikamaru readily agreed. They both ran home to change and met back at Ichiruka, dressed to impress. As they sauntered toward Buyou No Jutsu, Konoha's premier shinobi-oriented nightclub, they were hailed by a familiar female voice. They turned to see the sand shinobi, apparently headed for the same destination.

"Ah…hi Shikamaru," said Temari a bit awkwardly as the two groups met. He merely smiled at her and nodded in greeting. It looked to him like she was feeling far more uncomfortable that he was. They looked at each other for a minute while Naruto sidled up to Gaara and Kankuro went ahead, more interested in picking up a limber shinobi chick than getting involved in his sister's relationship problems.

"So how have you been?" she asked after a few minutes of silence between them while Naruto whispered something naughty in Gaara's ear.

"Fine," replied the shadow-nin easily. "Yourself?"

"Oh, ah…okay I guess…" she trailed off as the four continued on in Kankuro's wake. "Listen, Shika, I was thinking…" she hesitated, then firmed her chin determinedly and finished the though. "I think it was a mistake to break up. I think we should get back together."

A few responses flashed through his head like, _You dumped me, what makes you think you can just pick me back up at your whim?_ But they passed quickly and he responded in a good-natured manner, for Naruto had saved him from being bitter.

"Sure, but you'll have to share me," he said easily. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"With whom, may I ask?" she said icily.

"Naruto," replied the Nara heir. Temari's mouth dropped open and she stopped dead for a second before recovering herself and running to catch up with the three.

"Are you serious?" she demanded.

"Absolutely," he smiled.

"I supposed this means I have to share your attention while I'm here," sighed Gaara to Naruto.

"Not so," corrected the promiscuous blonde shinobi. "I never get to see you, so for as long as you're here you are the center of my world," he purred, sliding an arm around the redheaded sand-nin's slender waist. "But we can always toss a third into the mix. That just makes it more interesting."

"Sounds fun. I've always wondered what Shika-chan tastes like," smirked Gaara. Temari choked at the thought of her lover sleeping with her younger brother, and the three male shinobi continued to the club.

--------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Buyou means dance or dancing in Japanese, according to an online translation website I found, but I have no idea how reliable that things is. Anyway if that translation is correct then the name of the club is something like The Ninja Art of Dancing.


End file.
